Yukie Mayuzumi
"There is nothing I cannot cut..."- Yukie to Shakadou |- | Age: 16 |- |'Gender:' ♀ |- |'Species: Human' |- |'Blood type: AB' |- |'Birthdate: October 26' |- | Mayuzumi Yukie is a fictional character in Maji De Watashi Ni Koi Shinsai! ''She is the youngest member of the Kazama family and has a plan to make 100 friends. |} '''Mayuzumi Yukie is the daughter of the '''''Sword Saint Mayuzumi Taisei, training in the Mayuzumi style of swordsmanship since she was young. Her father was able to get permission for himself to be permitted to carry a real katana, and he passed this honor onto his daugther. Yukie describes her father as "Tough but respectful". She represents Rei (礼, Respect), one of the seven virtues of Bushido. STORY BACKGROUND Being trained constantly in swrod fighting and martial arts from a young age, Yukie failed to develop any real social skills and was unable to make friends with other kids. She has since become a really shy and awkward girl, and she unintentionally scares off many people with her weird behavior and her scary smiles. As a result of her solitude, her mother gave her a small black horse cell phone strap who she named Matsukaze. Developing ventriloquist skills, Yukie was able to give Matsukaze a voice and even though it's an object, Matsukaze became both Yukie's first friend and a device to speak out her inner feelings. A little while before she transferred herself to Kawakami Academy, she dueled with a member of the Big Four, Tachibana Takae. Defeating her, Yukie inherited the title of one of the Four Devas, but it's not common knowledge that Yukie is the one who defeated Takae. Originally wanting to expand her horizons in order to make more friends, she requested to be transferred to Kawakami Academy. She was accepted and she has since taken residence in the Shimazu dorm. She has a plan to make one hundred friends, but due to her awkwardness, she keeps scaring people off. Yukie's first interaction with the Kazama Family came from Naoe Yamato as she ran into him as she wanted to arrive early to school. She dropped Matsukaze as a result, and Yamato handed him back to Yukie. Yamato then spoke in his radio in code and had someone inspect her because she was carrying a sword. A little while later, Yukie apologized for the incident, and the guard assured Yamato that Yukie had goverment permission to carry her sword. During the incident, Yamato caught a glimpse of Yukie's green panties. Yukie would continually try to become friends with the residents of the Shimazu dorm, even offering to make food for them and offering candy at one point. However, Yukie ended up getting scared and apologizes for interrupting them. Yamato and Shoichi however, invited Yukie to have lunch with them which was a stepping stone for her. Later, when the Kazama family was celebrating the addtion of Christiane Friedrich to the Kazama family, Yukie took the opputunity to request becoming a member of the group of friends, offering her services. Shoichi was amused and immediately refused, causing Yukie to faint. Shoichi simply chuckled that he was joking and allowed Yukie to become the ninth member of the Kazama family, stating that he found Yukie to be interesting. They have since given her the nickname Mayuchi by the Kazama family, although Momoyo tends to call her Mayumayu from time to time. JOINING THE KAZAMA FAMILY When she and Chris were introduced to the Kazama family hideout, she tried to calm things down when Chris said the hideout should be demolished. However, Yamato warned her not to keep apologizing, saying she was too subservant and it just complicate things if she kept grovelling to others instead of treating them as equals like real friends should. Both she and Chris apologized and vowed to do better from that point onward. Upon seeing an old picture of the Kazama family in front of the century plant, they were then told the story about the Kazama family promise to watch the flower bloom again. They where then invited to witness the next blooming of the flower decades in the future to which they both agreed. Yukie slowly warmed up to the Kazama family, and Momoyo gained an interest in Yukie as she noticed Yukie was capable of great strength. During this time, Yukie tried making more friends within her own class. She found that most people where scared of her. But she noticed that Oowada Iyo just smiled at her. Seeing this opportunity, Yukie sought advice from Yamato who handed her data on Iyo. Just as Yukie was able to start, Iyo accidently hit a delinquent who then started to harass her. At Yamato's advice, Yukie protected Iyo and fought them, defeating the delinquents. Yukie then, very awkwardly, proceeded to open a conversation about baseball, which she knew was one of Iyo's interests thanks to Yamato's data. Embarassed, Iyo admitted that she loved baseball, and when she cheered at the score, she accidently hit the delinquent. Yukie proceeded with the conversation and was able to become friends with her. As the summer progressed, Yukie began to grow feelings for Yamato, as she was moved by his kindness towards her and admired Yamato's social skills, as well as his hard work ethic. Yukie would also prepare food for Yamato to help him while he studied, which helped Yamato maintain his strength and health as he worked. Yamato however, while he was grateful to Yukie for her kindess, was not aware of Yukie's feelings for him and felt she was simply trying to get out of her nervous shell (though this changes if you follow her route in the Visual Novel version of Majikoi). KAWAKAMI CONFLICT In Momoyo's Route, when the Kawakami war was announced for Class-F and Class-S to battle their frustrations towards one another out, Yamato recruited Yukie to the Class-F army and she was more than willing to help. Momoyo however, joined the Class-S army, with the intent on fighting members of the Kazama family, with Yukie being among her main targets. At this point, Yukie felt that Yamato seemed "cool" and felt she had to work just as hard as he did so she did not lose to him. At one point, Yamato and Shoichi had Yukie fight against their robot servant Cookie in his battle transformation form in order to see her abilities closer. In a quick exchange of their blades, Yamato, Shoichi and Cookie could all see what Momoyo saw in Yukie, and knew completely that she was a force to be reckoned with. During the Kawakami war, Yukie acted alone on Yamato's orders, in defending Amakasu Mayo, the leader of the Class-F Army from Ositari Azumi, the head maid of the Kuki company, who was leading roughly over forty other Kuki maids, each one a skilled warrior in their own right. Yukie took out the snipers first, and then proceeded to attack the main force. During the bout, she effortlessly defeated Jinchu Lee and Stacy Conner along with everyone else except Azumi. She and Azumi dueled one on one, with Yukie effortlessly defeating Azumi, whose chainmail broke during the fight. Realizing Yukie was just as strong as Kuki Ageha , another member of the four devas, Azumi retreated, accepting defeat. Near the wars end, Momoyo attempted to captue Mayo, only for Yukie to confront her, alongside Kuki Ageha and Otome Kan (Tsubame Matsunaga in the anime). The three fought against Momoyo, but despite their combined strength, Yukie was the first to be taken out, followed shortly by Ageha. Before the final member was confronted, the firework signalling the wars end exploded, with Class-F declared the victor. Yukie was able to recover fine from her injuries, with Momoyo saying they should fight again someday. In the beginning she has a slight attraction to Gakuto as he reminds her of her farther. Gakuto however, rejected her because he was interested in older women, despite Yukie not making a move on him. Gakuto however continues to look out for Yukie and tends to give her company when the Kazama family splits into small groups for occassions. As well as being a skilled fighter, Yukie also has great house etiquette. She is a very tidy person and has great cooking skills that she uses to assist Shimazu Reiko to make breakfast at the Shimuzu dorm. She taught Christiane Friedrich how to cook and do housework in her route. She also can create specialty dishes such as the Mayuzumi drink (Hot coarse tea with dried plum, soy sauce and ginger extract) and Mayuzumi dangos, which she makes with soy sauce and dried seaweed, giving it a sweet and soft taste. Yukie is also best friends with Chris as both are new to the Kazama family and the two are seen together most of the time, with Chris even inviting Yukie to go clothes shopping before inviting Miyako and Kazuko. She's also one of the few to be friends with Kokoro Fushikawa. Her favorite food is Soba noodles. Momoyo feels that with constant training, Yukie could even surpass her some day and make a great rival. Though her father Taisei has mentioned that Yukie has already surpassed him. MATSUKAZE Matsukaze is a black horse cell phone strap which is belonged to Yukie. He is made by her father due to Yukie's shy personality so Matsukaze is made, just for her. Despite being an object, Matsukaze became Yukies first friend. Matsukaze claimed that he is a spirit that has possessed the cell phone strap but in reality it's just Yukie preforming ventriloquism. Yukie says that since she had no friends, she ended up talking to the object and that one day, it talked back to her, leading to the birth of Matsukaze. Shoichi says Matsukaze is another part of Yukie and he finds it entertaining to watch the two talk to one another. Matsukaze seems to be Yukie's inner voice, with him saying things that are normally, if not completly, out of Yukie's character. APPEARANCE Yukie have blue eyes, and a long black hair that goes past her waist. She uses two white ribbons to tie her hair with. She has soft, white skin. PERSONALITY Despite being young and innocent, Yukie is a lot more perverted than she seems. Matsukaze however, takes the blame for it on Yukie's behalf. Though she doesn't like to fight despite being one of the Big Four, she will face anyone who hurts those she cares about with great ferocity such as Shakadou, Momoyo and Kosugi in her route in the original Majikoi VN and Tsubame during her route in the sequel Majikoi S. GALLERY Mayuzumi_Yukie.jpg|Mayucchi in original Majikoi Visual Novel. Yukie 1.jpg|Yukie 1 Yukie 2.jpg|Yukie 2 Yukie 3.jpg|Yukie 3 Yukie 4.jpg|Yukie 4 Cg805.jpg|This is the chibi version of Yukie guishen_040400601_EV_004_05_00.jpg|Yukie and Chris- Final Fantasy Tactics Cosplay Yukie and Matsukaze.jpg|Yukie and Matsukaze|link=Yukie Mayuzumi Yukie and Matsukaze 2.jpg|Yukie and Matsukaze (Anime version) Yukie and Yamato.jpg|Yukie and Yamato Yukie and Sayaka Mayuzumi.jpg|Yukie and Sayaka Mayuzumi Yukie and Christiane.jpg|Yukie and Christiane Yukie and Iyo- Four!.jpg|Yukie and Iyo- Four! Yukie Mayuzumi 3.jpg|Yukie in the kitchen Yukie Mayuzumi 8.jpg|Yukie in the kitchen (Version 2) Yukie vs Shakadou.jpg|Yukie vs. Shakadou (Anime) Yukie and Iyo.jpg|Yukie helps Iyo (Yukie Route) Yukie Mayuzumi 22.jpg|Cosplay Nurse Yukie and Matsukaze (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 23.jpg|Cosplay Nurse Yukie and Matsukaze 2 (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 7.jpg|Blushing Yukie Yukie Mayuzumi sleeve.jpg|Yukie Sleeve Yukie Mayuzumi 17.jpg|Cosplay Nurse Yukie and Matsukaze 3 (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi and Iyo.jpg|Yukie and Iyo cover Yukie Mayuzumi 19.jpg|Yukie Embarassed (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 20.jpg|Yukie is annoyed (Anime) Yukie Mayuzumi 16.jpg|Yukie's Morning Surprise! (Anime) THE BIG FOUR Yukie is one of The Big Four or 4 Devas, getting the title by defeating Tachibana Takae, stripping her of the title. The complete name of her title is Mayuzumi Yukie of the West. Since she only defeated Tachibana who was the weakest among them, she has become the weakest member of the four devas. However, she has proven capable of facing Shakadou Gyoubu, Margit Eberbach and Minamoto Yoshitsune one on one. Also, Matsunaga Tsubame has mentioned that despite her mastery of weapons, Yukie's swordsmanship is greater than hers. TRIVIA *Yukie's phone strap Matsukaze's name is based on Maeda Keiji's favorite horse with the same name. Also, in a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current male characters in the series, Matsukaze was ranked #7 despite being a non-human character. *Yukie is also best friends with Chris as both are new to the Kazama family and the two are seen together most of the time, with Chris even inviting Yukie to go clothes shopping before inviting Miyako and Kazuko. She's also one of the few to be friends with Kokoro Fushikawa. Her favorite food is Soba noodles. *Yukie has a younger sister named Mayuzumi Sayaka. Despite being younger, Sayaka is very popular and has several friends. Although this is due to Yukie being the elder child and being the inheritor of the Mayuzumi sword style. This means that Yukie spent much of her youth in training while Sayaka, being the younger, was not bound to such a degree of training as Yukie was. *Yukie and her family lives in the Ishikawa prefecture in the Hokuriku region, which is located in the northwestern part of Honshu, the main island of Japan. *In a recent popularity poll on Minatosoft's website, of the current female characters in the series, Yukie has been ranked #5 behind Kuki Monshiro (#4), Margit Eberbach (#3), Musashibou Benkei (#2) and Matsunaga Tsubame (#1), making her the only member of the Kazama family females to reach the top 5. Category:Female protagonist Category:Characters Category:Human Category:The Big Four Category:Kazama family Category:Female Category:Student Category:Kawakami Academy